


Not the Same

by messingaround



Series: Before the Fall [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fighting, Flying, Heaven, Wings, learning how to fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Michael tries to teach Raphael how to fly, Lucifer intervenes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! I've been super busy lately so I haven't been able to write as much lately. I do have a lot planned but I have some gift fics I want get done before I write anything for any of my series but I promise there is much more to come for everything.   
> Love,  
> Mess

   Lucifer keeps an eye Gabriel who is crawling over the white marble pavilion while also watching Michael trying to teach Raphael how to fly. Michael’s patience is everlasting, he’s been trying for almost six hours and so far nothing not even an inch off the ground. Lucifer stretches his legs as Michael once again shows Raph how to spread his wings. Raphael spreads his wings but not as far as he should, they aren’t lifted high enough.

      “How much longer are you going to keep up with this?” Lucifer calls across the open white marble pavilion, his voice echoing.

    “As long as it takes.” Michael calls back as he kneels down and lifts Raph’s wings up to show him the proper height to hold them up at.

       “Give’em a break, Mikey!”

   Lucifer relishes in the way that Michael grimaces at the nickname, he knows that the nickname bothers Michael but he doesn’t care. He can also see that Raphael needs a break but Michael isn’t going to let up unless Raphael explicitly asks, which he won’t, or he sees some progress.

     “He’s fine. Keep an eye on your own would you before he hurts himself.” The blue eyed angel hardly glances at Lucifer, keeping his attention to Raphael who is not going to fly today.

    He looks over to Gabriel who is edging close to the end of the pavilion. Lucifer waves his hand which brings Gabe back to his side, Gabe squeaks in surprise and looks to Lucifer as if to tell him what he did was rude. He laughs at Gabe’s face and ruffles the blond troublemaker’s hair.

    “Be thankful, monkey, you would not be smiling if you fell off of this.” Lucifer throws the fledging up in the air and catches him with ease.

      Gabe garbles a response as he crawls in the other direction that he hasn’t explored yet. Raphael’s stormy gray wings flutter as he tries for the umpteenth time to get his feet off the ground. Michael narrows his eyes as he watches Raphael, criticizing his form. Lucifer rolls his eyes, Raphael doesn’t want to ever let Michael down so he won’t say he needs a break. He stands up and twists so that his back cracks taking breath he prepares himself for the fight that is about to happen.

     “Enough Michael.” Lucifer strides over to where the two are and lifts Raphael up.

   “What do you think you’re doing?” Michael’s eyes become hard.

       “He needs a break.” He runs a hand through Raph’s feathers.

    “He’s fine put him down this is none of your business Lucifer.”

      “Okay, first of all it is my business. He’s just as much my brother as he is yours just because he’s your charge doesn’t mean I don’t care about him or get a say it what’s good for him. Second of all you’ve been doing this for six hours, it’s not happening today which is fine,” he says the last part to Raphael, “let it go right now.”

    “We aren’t doing this.” Michael crosses his arms and shakes his head.

        “Then don’t do it.” Lucifer turns and starts walking to Gabe.

     He expects Michael to yell or something but nothing happens. When he looks over his shoulder Michael is gone. Lucifer isn’t stupid enough to think that nothing is going to happen. He knows that Michael is just waiting, he’s not going to throw a fit in front of Raphael. Michael never likes fighting in front of the fledglings.

~~~~~~~~

    Raphael is silent as Lucifer straightens out his feathers. He knows that Raphael is upset about what happened but Raphael doesn’t talk much when he’s questioned, you have to let him open up on his own. Lucifer finishes and kisses the top of Raph’s head before he stands up.

     “I’ll be right back.” He goes downstairs to get some fruit.

   He brings up mangoes for Gabe, kiwi for Raph and grapes for himself. Technically they don’t need to eat but fruit is delish. Raphael quietly eats his kiwi and a few pieces of mangoes. After a full bowl of fruit Raphael lays down on his stomach, his wings are still sensitive to lay back on.

     “How long did it take for you to learn how to fly?” Raphael mumbles into the bed.

   “It doesn’t matter.” Lucifer runs his fingers through his wings to get a stray feather and give it to Gabe.

      “I bet it didn’t take you or Michael this long.”

   Lucifer lays down next to his second brother and faces his brother. “Hey, look at me bud,” slowly Raph turns to look Lucifer in the eye, “what Michael and I do or did doesn’t matter. You are your own. You can’t compare yourself to us.”

     “Why not?”

  “Because we aren’t the same.”

     “I’m not as good as you two.”

   “Raphael, stop it. Father didn’t make us to be the same. There would be no point in four exact copies.” Lucifer runs a finger down Raphael’s jaw.

     Raphael is quite and closes his eyes, his wings spread out then close against his back again. Lucifer keeps his hand on the young ones cheek. Gabriel’s soft snores fill the silence in the room. He can already see the look Michael is going to have on his face when they start fighting, he’s going to look at him like he’s stupid.

   “Do you think I’ll fly soon?” Raphael doesn’t bother to open his eyes.

       “You’ll fly when you’re meant to fly.”

    Raphael sighs but says nothing else, instead he falls into a light slumber.

~~~~~~~~~

  Its two days later that the fight happens. Raphael and Gabriel are with Father and Michael asked Lucifer to meet him at the library. Lucifer knew exactly what Michael was doing. Trying to lead him into a fight, as much as Michael may think that Lucifer isn’t as smart as him he is.

    Lucifer pushes open the doors to the library. Michael is already in the room and is standing by the large desk that holds all the records of the books in the library. He stops a couple of feet in front of his brother and crosses his arms. Michael’s eyes change in the blink of an eye, they go from completely calm to full of rage, in that moment Lucifer understands why Michael loves the sea so much.

     “Raphael is my responsibility, not yours.”

   “You push him to his breaking point Michael. Just because he’s your charge doesn’t mean you get to control him. You don’t know how to read him, he has to say something for you to know what he’s feeling.”

      “He should learn how to speak up.” Michael rolls his eyes.

   “Do you not understand that all he wants is your approval?! He doesn’t want to let you down! He’s not going to tell you something if he thinks it’s going to make you upset with him!”

      “How do you know all this?”

   “Because I don’t assume I know everything about him or what he’s thinking.” Lucifer narrows his eyes, not understanding how Michael doesn’t get this.

     “You had no right to step in like that and take him!” Michael’s voice booms throughout the building.

   “Why not?! You made him try for six hours, it’s like you were trying to get him to break!”

        Michael rushes forward so that he’s only inches away from Lucifer. “If you ever do it again, I’ll go start to Father.”

    The oldest angel flies away, leaving Lucifer alone. He runs a hand down his face and sits down in the closest chair. How is Lucifer supposed to pick a brother, he hates fighting with Michael but he won’t be able to sit by and watch Raphael be pushed to the breaking point. Running a hand through his hair he thinks about Gabriel. Gabriel is the only thing is his life that isn’t complicated.

     He knows that Michael will get over being mad at him but he also knows that they will fight again. Punching the table he stands up and leaves, he has things to do and there’s not enough time to worry and get his things done. Lucifer shakes his ruffled wings out.


End file.
